Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to present a media content event to a user. The media content event includes video content that is presented on a display and includes synchronized audio content that is presented as sounds emitted from speakers or the like. At various times, portions of the presented video content may show an image of text on objects which were included during the filming of a currently presented scene of the media content event. For example, a street sign may be shown in a presented scene of a movie or television show. As another example, a letter, an open book, or a computer screen may show text.
The presented text of the filmed objects may be relevant to the theme of the media content event. That is, the presented text may be significant for the user to read and understand so as to better appreciate the theme of a currently presented scene. Alternatively, or additionally, the text may provide information that the user may be curious about, such as a license plate on an image of an automobile that would indicate a location of the filmed scene.
However, due to various factors, the user may not be able to readily perceive the presented text. For example, the presentation time of the text may be too short for the user to become aware of, read, and then comprehend. As another example, the display upon which the media content event is presented on may be relatively small such that the presented text is not easily readable. In some situations, the user may be seated at a relatively far distance from the display such that such that the presented text is not easily readable. As yet another example, the user may have some degree of visual impairment such that it is relatively difficult for the user to read the presented text.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to facilitate presentation of text in a manner that facilitates comprehension of the presented text by the user.